


Pick a Book

by YesIAmPlease



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIAmPlease/pseuds/YesIAmPlease
Summary: Shadowgast AU.Caleb’s routine to help Essek de-stress after going through particularly rough days. Just fluff, very short.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Shadowgast - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Pick a Book

“Pick a book.“

That’s what Caleb tells him whenever he comes home sounding as haggard as he looks. Essek stared at him for a moment, weighting out if he had the time. Technically, he did, but work never truly ends. Caleb walked over and placed a gentle hand on the side of Essek’s face, and softly repeated, “Go pick a book.“

Without another word, Caleb went to go draw him a bath. Essek gave in and looked through his bookshelves for anything interesting. Something educational, or maybe fiction for once? He wasn’t even in the mood to read, his mind was too exhausted from everything he had to do in the last few days. He just grabbed something he’s already read over a hundred times before. He went to take off most of his outer layers and grab some pajamas to change into. By the time he was done, Caleb called out that the bath was ready before going off to the kitchen to start making a nice meal.

Scented candles filled the room with a calming aroma. The water itself was scented, too. The temperature, as always, was perfect. Caleb was very good at that. Essek got in and started to read, trying to get his mind off of everything. His back and shoulders were sore from how tense he had been holding himself. Somehow, the hot water soothed every ache. He wanted to stay in there for hours, but that wasn’t reasonable. He had to be awake early, earlier than usual to make up for using up this time tonight. Essek took a few slow deep breaths and did his best not to think of all the things he wasn’t doing. It wasn’t worth dwelling on, there would be no stopping Caleb at this point, anyway. Essek closed his book, setting it aside and instead laid deeper in the tub, waiting for Caleb to tell him when dinner was done.

A knock at the door let him know it was time to get out. Essek sighed and pulled himself out of the water, then got dressed and went to his room. He got into bed as Caleb carried in a tray with two meals on it. Caleb set the tray in front of Essek and gave him a kiss on the temple, coaxing a small smile, as he grabbed his own food and sat at the end of the bed. It was a comfortable silence. Caleb knew Essek didn’t want to talk about these things, and Essek knew that Caleb also enjoyed being able to sit and relax without feeling like there had to be some sort of verbal communication. Having someone to have moments like this with, it was nice. Being alone is always a bit nicer when they get to be alone together.

Once he was done eating came the strangest part of this routine, getting tucked in. The first time was awkward and unwelcome, but by the fourth it was his favorite part. The first time Caleb told Frumpkin to sleep on his chest felt trapping. It took awhile to get used to, but it turns out the sound of purring can be fairly comforting once he’d relaxed. Caleb didn’t get in the bed with him, rather he sat in a chair by the side and gently rested his hand on Essek’s head, slowly stroking his hair with his thumb. Sometimes there’s talking, other times there isn’t. Tonight, Essek stayed silent and just tried to clear his mind and focus on lighter things. Steadying his breathing, it wasn’t long before his trance took.

Waking about 4 hours later, Essek eased his way out of bed,as not to wake Caleb up. Heading to his study, Essek felt…better. Like there was a little less weight on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time posting fan fiction, so any constructive criticism on the formatting and readability is more than welcome.


End file.
